1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber holding apparatus used for fusion-splicing optical fibers in a state that the respective ends of the optical fibers are butted against each other, and an optical fiber fusion-splicing apparatus including the same.
2. Related Background Art
Some types of optical fiber fusion-splicing apparatus connect, so-called, loose tube fibers each having coated optical fiber inserted into a tube. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-208931 discloses an optical fiber holding apparatus mounted on an optical fiber fusion-splicing apparatus, which connects loose tube fibers to each other by fusion-splicing the coated optical fibers inserted into a tube. The optical fiber holding apparatus described in the above document comprises a tube clamp, a fiber clamp and a clamp chassis. Here, the tube clamp holds a tube of a loose tube fiber loaded on a chuck stage. The fiber clamp holds the coated optical fiber of the loose tube fiber (in a state that the front end portion thereof is exposed out of the tube). The clamp chassis is connected to the tube clamp via a tube clamp spring and connected to the fiber clamp via a fiber clamp spring.